High School Sweethearts
by kateg20
Summary: A collection of one shots. Troyella.
1. Stress

**Ok so I decided to just write a series of one shots while I was working on some other stories. These all take place during high school and really don't entwine within each other. If two of them of them do, I'll put a note explaining that they are.**

**Title: Stress**

Gabriella was up in her room studying for one of her three AP tests in the upcoming week. Despite being eleven o'clock, Gabriella still had a long night ahead of her. Why had she decided to take on so many AP classes? This was the third night she would up well past midnight. Today during free period, she opted out of meeting her boyfriend and headed to the girls' bathroom and cried due to all of her stress.

A light tapping on her window broke her concentration. Gabriella got up and slowly walked over to her balcony. Standing there was her boyfriend of almost two years, Troy Bolton. Gabriella opened the door to let him in. Troy took one look at his girlfriend and knew something was up. If there was one thing Troy Bolton knew better that anyone else in the world, it was Gabriella Montez 101. He knew that every year on the anniversary of her father walking out on her and her mother, Gabriella cries herself to sleep. That she loves it when he kisses the back of her neck after sneaking up on her. And she loves it when Troy grabs her and pulls her into his lap. But most importantly, he knew when she was wearing herself out to thin. Troy braced himself by his hands against the frame of the door and leaned in so he was faced to face with Gabriella.

"A beautiful girl like you should be bed, preferably with her good looking boyfriend right next to her." he told her.

"I can't, I'm studying." Gabriella explained.

"You're going to go to sleep and I'm going to spend the night to make sure you do sleep."

"Troy, I have to study."

"You have to sleep."

And with that, Troy tossed Gabriella over his shoulder and carried her back into the room. Gabriella protested and squirmed to be freed as Troy closed the balcony door. They he dropped Gabriella onto her bed letting her bounce slightly on the mattress. He then leaned down and gently pinned her onto the bed not letting her get up.

"Troy, please let me study." Gabriella begged.

"No, I don't I want another repeat of today." Troy told her.

At lunch that day, Gabriella had actually fallen asleep at their table. One minute, Troy was talking to his best friend, Chad Danforth, and the next thing he knew, he felt Gabriella drop her head on his shoulder sound asleep. He and the others were so surprised to see Gabriella had fallen asleep within seconds.

"You have to get some sleep." Troy told his girlfriend. "You're going to make yourself sick if you don't."

"I can't." Gabriella whispered tearfully.

"Why can't you? And don't say because you have to study, because I know don't need to. You are over-studying, Baby, and it's making you sick. You and I are going to go to sleep and have sweet dreams of each other, ok?"

"Ok." Gabriella finally agreed.

Gabriella figured out that once Troy was sound asleep she could study a few more hours in her bathroom. She and Troy got into her bed. Troy wrapped his arm loosely around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella smiled and moved closer to him.

"See? It's not that bad is it?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabriella said smiling.

"Go to sleep, Baby."

After an hour of pretending to be asleep, Gabriella felt that it was ok to sneak away to her bathroom for more studying. Troy's breathing was even and relaxed as he slept. Gabriella quietly and carefully threw the blankets off of her. As she was moving to get out of bed, Troy's arm tightened around her waist. Gabriella turned her head and saw that his eyes were still closed, yet he was obviously not asleep like she originally thought.

"If you get out of this bed, Montez, I'm going to hide your books." Troy told her without opening his eyes. "Now, get your cute ass back in bed."

"You're mean." Gabriella said defeated as she got back into bed.

"Only because I love you." Troy said pulling her closer to him.

Gabriella rolled her eyes but soon smiled when Troy kissed her on the back of her neck, maybe she had been studying too hard. And Troy was the only person who could tell her that she would listen to.

"Goodnight, Meanie." she said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Stubborn." Troy replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Tutoring Session

**Title: Tutoring Session**

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted getting him out of his daze. "Stop checking me out and focus on studying! You're history test is tomorrow and you need to study."

For the past half hour, Gabriella had been trying to help Troy study for his U.S. History midterm. Troy however was paying more attention to Gabriella. Every few minutes he would lean over and catch a whiff of her perfume and begin to day dream of all the times they would make out in his room or her room or even his car after a date. Gabriella however broke him out of his daydream by yelling his name.

"I am." Troy defended.

"I knew this was a bad idea. You can never focus when I help you study." Gabriella said as she began to gather her stuff up.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"I'm going home so you can study properly."

"No, don't go Gabby. I promise I won't get distracted."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Gabriella sighed and sat back down. Troy kept his promise and every time she looked up he was focused on his notes and textbook. She smiled and went back to coming up with a quiz for him. Gabriella was in the AP U.S. History and already had her midterm.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Bolton called them down for dinner. Most of the dinner conversation included mostly of Gabriella coming up with questions for Troy that could be on his test the next day. Even his parents were getting in on the quizzing.

"Who was the fourth President of the United States?" Gabriella asked.

"James Madison, who was also the author of U.S. Constitution." Troy answered.

"When was the Civil War fought?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"The Civil War was fought from 1861 to 1865."

"Who was the first president to die in office?" Gabriella asked.

"William Henry Harrison." Troy answered.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella went back to his room to continue studying maps and timelines. Troy's weakness in history was maps. He could never memorize which mountain was which. He kept putting Mount McKinley in Washington State where Mount Rainier was. Gabriella was always getting frustrated because he did that all through out their tutoring sessions. Troy pulled Gabriella's chair out for her before he sat back down.

"Ready to study maps?" Gabriella asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Troy agreed as Gabriella kissed him gently for good luck. "Bring on the maps."

Gabriella giggled as she handed him a blank map. Troy began to label the major rivers and lakes. He then began to label the mountain chains and the major mountains in the U.S. Gabriella looked out the window as he took the quiz.

"Ok." Troy said putting his pencil down. "Done."

Gabriella picked the map up and began to check it. After awhile she looked over and Troy and smiled happily. She wrote a '100' on his paper and gave it back to Troy. Troy pumped his fist in the air as he was relieved that he didn't have to study the maps anymore. Gabriella then pulled his text book over to start throwing questions at him again.

"Who was the Native American woman who helped lead Lewis and Clark through the Louisiana Purchase?" Gabriella questioned.

"Pocahontas." Troy answered.

"Troy, we've gone over this a thousand times. It was not Pocahontas, it was Sacagawea." Gabriella snapped. "Why can't you ever remember?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't remember things as easily as you can!" Troy snapped as Gabriella slammed the book shut.

"Fine, flunk this test for all I care!"

Gabriella then got up and stormed into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut just as Coach Bolton came into the room. Troy was opening his book back up as if this was no big thing.

"Everything ok?" Coach Bolton asked his son.

"Everything's fine." Troy answered as he stood up and walked over to stand by the bathroom door. "This always happens when we do homework together. We both get slightly frustrated with each other but it never last too long."

Just then Gabriella flew from the bathroom and into Troy's arms. She kissed him passionately not caring if her boyfriend's father was still in the room with them. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You're right, it doesn't last that long." Coach Bolton mumbled as he left the room leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Gabriella whispered when they finally broke apart. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok." Troy replied. "I didn't mean to yell at you either."

"I may have come up with a study method that will hopefully give you some motivation to get more answers right and for you to focus whenever you study. And if this works tonight, then I might consider doing it every time we study together."

"And what might that be Montez?"

"For every five questions you get right, I give you a kiss."

"I think that is going to be very good motivation."

"Well, let's go test out my theory."

"Lead the way, Montez." Troy said as they walked back to his desk.

For the next hour, Troy was spitting out all the correct answers to the questions Gabriella gave him. As promised, Gabriella rewarded him with a kiss on the fifth correct question. Finally confident that he was going to pass the test, Gabriella pulled him out of his chair and led him over to his bed.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked before Gabriella pushed him onto his bed.

"Rewarding you."

Gabriella then began to kiss him passionately. For the rest of the time he was there, the two made out like they always did when they had free time after study sessions. Later that night as he was going to bed, Troy decided that he was going to look forward to the next test that he was going to have to take if all his study sessions were going to be this good.


	3. Protective

**Title: Protective**

Gabriella was sitting on the floor propped up against her locker. She was waiting for Troy to get out basketball practice and to keep herself productive she finished up some of her homework. As she was engrossed in "Macbeth' Chase Gibson, the captain of East High's football team, appeared at the opposite end of the hallway. He smirked when his eyes set on the beautiful girlfriend of his biggest rival, the captain of the school's basketball team. Chase walked over to Gabriella and sat down next to her on the floor. He took the book out of her hands. Gabriella looked up and over at him. She groaned quietly as she saw Chase sitting there.

"Can I please have my book back please?" she asked.

"I just wanted to get your attention." Chase said grinning. "I've been trying to get your attention since the moment you came to East High."

"Well, I don't really like it when people go out of their way to make me notice them."

"Well I seemed to have work for Bolton." Chase challenged her.

"Troy did not go out of his way to make me notice him. He was himself." Gabriella said as she flipped through her book to find her spot again.

"What spell does Bolton have over you?"

"He does not have me under any spell."

"Then why can't you open your eyes to see that I am the better man for you? Every girl dreams of being with the captain of the football team."

"Well not this girl, she's always dreamt being with the captain of the basketball team." Gabriella said as Troy came out of the locker room. "Now if you'd excuse me."

Gabriella stood up and walked over to Troy. Troy caught her in one arm and caused her to giggle. The two kissed quickly and headed to Troy's locker so he could get the rest of his stuff before they headed home. Troy watched Chase's expression go from shock to jealousy as they passed him.

"What's his problem?" Troy asked Gabriella once they reached his locker.

"He told me that every girl dreams of being with the captain of football team and I replied that not all girls do." Gabriella answered skimming her book.

"And what does this particular girl dream of?"

"The basketball captain."

"Well that basketball captain is one lucky guy."

"I like to think he is." Gabriella agreed as Troy took her book from her. "What is it with everyone wanting to take my book away from me?"

"Because I can't do this if you're reading."

Troy then tossed the book behind them before he bent down and kissed Gabriella happily. Gabriella giggled as he gently pushed her up against the lockers. She screamed slightly when Troy brushed his hand underneath her shirt and the skin of her back made contact with the cold steel of the locker they were leaning against. Troy chuckled and pulled her closer to him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. She fingers threaded into his hair lovingly. She knew that he always loved it when she did that.

After a few minutes, they decided it was time to head for home. As Troy was putting his stuff into his bag, Gabriella went to the restroom. Chase approached Troy and slammed his fist into the locker next to Troy's. Troy turned to look at him un-intimidated by the football player who was trying to lure Gabriella away from him, standing next to him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"What would it cost for you to break up with our little Miss Gabriella Montez?" Chase asked. "My parents are very wealthy and there is no such thing as too much money when it comes to my happiness."

"Let me tell you something, there is no way I'm going to give up Gabriella, especially to someone like you. She is not some common whore. There's no price on her. I love her and she loves me, we're happy. I wouldn't sacrifice my happiness or hers for anything in the world." Troy told him. "You don't think she doesn't tell me how you're always coming onto her when I am not around?"

"Well, what makes you think she doesn't hit in me when you're not around?"

"Because I know that she wouldn't do that to me. Listen, I'm very protective to things that are valuable to me. Gabby is the most valuable of all and I'll tell you one thing, if you start a fight with me and she's the topic, you will always lose." Troy said slamming his locker shut. "See you tomorrow."

Gabriella came out of the bathroom. She had been listening to the entire argument. She kissed Troy on the cheek. It always made her fall more in love with him when ever he protected her or told everyone that she was his most prized procession. Gabriella always wondered what she did to deserve Troy while Troy always wondered what he did to deserve her.

"I love you." Gabriella told him as they walked out of the school.

"What brought that on, not that I don't love hearing you say it?" Troy asked as he opened the car door for her.

"I heard you defending me and our love." Gabriella said pulling him down for a quick kiss before they got into the car.

"You know I'm always there to protect you, Montez."

"And you do a great job, Bolton. Let's go to my house, my mother won't be home until nine at the earliest."

"Anything you say, Montez. I'll follow you anywhere."

Gabriella smiled and laughed as they left the school parking lot. She knew that she would be safe more the rest of her life. With Troy there to protect her, nothing could get her down. All she needed was him with her and she would be undefeated.


	4. Heaven

**Title: Heaven**

It was their Senior Prom. But the night meant more to Troy and Gabriella. Currently they sealed up in a suite at the hotel that had been the hosting their school's prom. Troy was sound asleep while Gabriella was next to him watching him as he slept. Gabriella's elegant gown was draped over the desk chair while articles of Troy's tuxedo were scattered across the floor. Mixed up among Troy's clothing were Gabriella's panties and bra. Gabriella smiled and rested her head on Troy's chest as she thought back to the events leading up to that moment.

Only a few hours earlier, both were down in the hotel's ballroom with most of their senior class. Throughout the evening, Troy and Gabriella were hardly an arm's length away from each other. When they danced, there was hardly any space between them, they moved together as one. Most of the other girls were envious of Gabriella, not only because she was the main object of Troy Bolton's affections, but also because almost all the other guys at school were checking her out. Gabriella was the most sought after thing at East High. Guys were waiting for any given chance to have Gabriella to themselves, but when Troy was not around; Gabriella was always protected by his basketball teammates.

Earlier that week, Troy and Gabriella decided that after three years of dating, they were finally ready. Troy took care of getting a hotel room for the evening explaining to his parents and Gabriella's mother that he and Gabriella would be too tired to drive home and they didn't want to take the chance especially since the bars would be getting ready to close at the same time. Both sets of their parents gave them their blessing. With the romantic evening planned, Gabriella and Troy seemed to be more in love with each other than ever before. Everyone at school seemed to notice it too, Troy always seemed to be more attentive to Gabriella and Gabriella seemed to always have a smile on her face whenever the two would talk quietly with each other.

That evening, Troy and his parents had gone over to Gabriella's house for pictures. Troy's jaw literally dropped when he saw Gabriella coming down the stairs. Her dress was a blue Goddess gown. Her hair was up in a classic bun with a few loose strands. Troy kissed her gently whispering in her ear how beautiful she looked. He kissed her hand after he placed her corsage on her wrist. Soon they were being swept up in the prom tradition of having their picture taken by their parents. Some were taken down in the living room before Troy suggested that they could take some up on Gabriella's balcony. He led everyone up to Gabriella's room.

Out on the balcony, Troy and Gabriella stood in front of their tree. On their one year anniversary, Troy carved 'Troy Bolton Loves Gabriella Montez' with a heart around it onto the tree. Gabriella had been so touched that she cried when Troy first showed it to her. Their mothers made sure that the heart could be seen in almost all the photos they took knowing how much it meant to their children. Troy surprised Gabriella by swooping her in his arms for a few pictures.

After all the pictures were taken, Troy led Gabriella out to his car. They told their parents that they'd see them the next day. As they drove to the restaurant, Troy made sure that Gabriella was not having any second thoughts about after the prom. His girlfriend smiled and assured him she was ready and he didn't have to worry. If it was possible, Gabriella felt more in love with him because he was always thinking of her. She leaned over and kissed Troy's cheek as he parked the car.

After a quiet romantic dinner for the two of them, the two arrived as the hotel. Their friends met them in the ballroom. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella gushed over each other's dresses. Troy interrupted their conversation by leading Gabriella over to the dance floor. The group of friends danced the night away. The only time Gabriella left Troy was when she danced with Chad, Zeke, or Jason. When they were at their table, Troy and Gabriella would talk quietly to each other or any of their friends that were at the table with them.

Finally after about three hours, Troy and Gabriella decided they were ready to leave. They quietly and discreetly got onto the elevator. Troy smiled at Gabriella as she hugged him tightly. He kissed her gently as the doors opened on their floor. They walked into their suite and Troy placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outer doorknob. Gabriella was already taking her shoes off and taking her hair out of the bun. Troy walked over to her and the two gently, softly, and lovingly began to what only the two of them would ever share for the rest of their lives.

Gabriella was brought out of her daydream by Troy shifting beside her. Their eyes met as Troy opened his. He kissed her hand gently as Gabriella smiled softly, almost shyly at him.

"How do you feel?" Troy asked in a whisper as he pulled Gabriella into his arms and she rested her head on his warm comforting chest.

"Like I'm in heaven." Gabriella said softly.


	5. Good Luck Charm

**Title Lucky Charm**

Gabriella pulled her swim bag out of her locker. On top of being on the scholastic decathlon, Gabriella was also co-captain of the swim team at East High. They had a meet the next day to compete for a spot at the state finals. Gabriella's mother would not be able to get her boyfriend to reschedule a vacation, but he refused saying that it cost too much money to just not go. Gabriella assured her mother that there would be plenty of people there to cheer her on at the meet. Especially her boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella dove into the pool. She swam in the butterfly, free-style, relay and medley events. Like Troy, colleges had been trying to recruit her for their swim team. Gabriella turned down a swimming scholarship to UCLA to attend Duke with Troy. Her father hadn't been too thrilled and threatened to not pay if she went. But Gabriella did receive one and all was well. Both her parents were proud of all she had accomplished during her high school career.

As she was turning around, Gabriella saw Troy at the end of her lane with a stop watch. He stopped timing when Gabriella touched the wall. Gabriella took a deep breath as she took her goggles off. Troy helped her out of the pool.

"What was my time?" she asked catching her breath.

"Two seconds less than last week." Troy told her. "Are your parents excited?"

"Well, Jared is taking my mother to Cancun this weekend and my dad is wooing his latest month girlfriend.

"So, your parents are going to be there?"

"My mom wants to, but Jared spent too much money to just not go. I told Mom that I was ok, just as long as she was here for states."

"You're a selfless woman, Gabriella Montez." Troy said kissing her softly.

"Just as long as you're there, you're my lucky charm."

"Just like you're mine."

Gabriella kissed him again before diving back into the pool. Troy chuckled before going back to timing. He watched proudly knowing Gabriella was among the top ranked swimmers in the country. But people couldn't tell by the she acted. Gabriella never brought up her swimming status on her own and her friends knew she was uncomfortable when she was forced to discuss it whether it was with East High's newspaper or a local news station.

The next evening, Gabriella and the rest of the swim team were in the locker rooms getting ready for the meet. Gabriella was rotating her shoulders to loosen them up. Soon, she and her fellow female swimmers were heading out to the pool. Ever since word had gotten out that Troy Bolton was a swim fan, East High's swim meets were almost as popular as the basketball games. Troy and the other starters of the basketball team and their girlfriends were always up in the front row cheering Gabriella on.

Gabriella sat on the bleacher reserved for the swim team. Her phone vibrated in her bag. Gabriella reached in to pick it up. She smiled when she saw a text message from Troy. 'You're the best looking thing here in a regulated swim suit' it read. Gabriella giggled and used sign language to say thank you to him. Both Troy and Gabriella took American Sign Language as their foreign language. Troy had planned on actually Spanish but changed his mind since Gabriella was already fluent in the language and was taking ASL instead. Both enjoyed knowing a language only the two of them in their group knew.

"What did you say to her?" Chad asked Troy. "She's smiling."

"I just told her that she looked hot in her bathing suit." Troy answered.

"Not many girls can manage to look sexy in a regulated bathing suit, but Gabby certainly does."

"Need I remind you that you're talking about my girlfriend?"

"Sorry, but if I'm thinking about it, then I can assure that almost every other guy here is as well."

An hour later, Gabriella was getting ready to start her first race, the 200 meter butterfly. She stood up on the starting block in lane three as she loosened her arms up. Some of her teammates were at the end of her lane ready to cheer her on.

"Swimmers, take your marks."

All the swimmers bent forward ready to dive in when it was time. The starter's pistol went off and the eight girls dove into the pool. Right from the start, Gabriella had pulled ahead from the others. Her teammates and supporters cheered her on loudly. Gabriella flipped turned and began to start her second lap.

"Come on!" Sharpay cheered.

"Pull Gabby!" Troy shouted loudly.

"Go!" her teammates chanted each time she came up for air.

Gabriella touched the wall first causing her teammates and friends to cheer loudly. Gabriella caught her breath as the other swimmers finished. One of her teammates swam over and congratulated her. The two girls hugged each other tightly before congratulating one another. Tommy Marcus, East High's Boy's Captain helped pull Gabriella and Marissa Lopez out of the pool. Gabriella wrapped her towel around her as she left the starting area. She took her cap off and then tucked her goggles into her bathing suit. She walked by the stands and waved to her friends before going back to her bag.

The last race of the evening was the girls' 200 meter medley relay. Gabriella had swept all of her races and so far she and her relay team won their heats. Now it was the last race. This race was the most anticipated race of the evening. West High's boys' team won their heat with East High in second. The four girls were in their ritual group hug to wish them good luck. The rest of the team was at the end of their lane.

"Swimmers take your position."

Jenny Newman jumped into the water with six other girls. They were swimming the first leg of the race, the back stroke. Her three relay mates were cheering her on to pump her up. The starter's pistol went off and the race began. The entire natatorium was filled with cheers for the swimmers. Jenny touched the wall and the second swimmer, Kaitlyn Baggs dove in. She was swimming the breast stroke. With the help of Jenny's slight lead from the back stroke, Kaitlyn increased their lead slightly more. By now all the spectators were on their feet yelling even louder.

"Come on, Pammy!" Gabriella cheered as the third girl, Pamela Gibson, dove in.

Gabriella stood up on the block ready to dive in. Pamela touched the wall and Gabriella dove in and began to swim the free-style. Her teammates and friends cheered loudly. Gabriella flipped turned and started her last fifty meters.

"She's going to break the record!" Chad shouted excitedly.

"Come on!" the three other girls screamed.

"Come on, Baby!" Troy shouted.

"Swim Montez!" the coach shouted.

Gabriella touched the wall first causing people to cheer loudly. Gabriella took her swim cap off and looked at her time. She screamed happily when she saw she broke the state record. Her relay mates jumped into the pool with her. The four hugged each other tightly. They then congratulated the other teams. All the swimmers got out of the pool. East High's coach hugged them tightly. He then patted them on the backs. The teammates then came up and hugged the girls happily. Gabriella was laughing happily as she wrapped her towel around her.

"The medal presentation will now begin."

Gabriella won eight gold medals all together. She smiled each time she was presented her medal. Jenny's mother took pictures each time East High was on the podium.

"And the women's 200 meter medley relay team first place, East High, Jenny Newman, Kaitlyn Baggs, Pamela Gibson and Gabriella Montez!"

The four girls stood on top of the podium. Mrs. Newman took pictures as they were presented their medals. The girls were laughing happily as they were still excited about breaking the record.

Once they were done, the swimmers went to go change. Gabriella sat down on the bench to dry off. Just as she was about to change, a voice called into the locker room.

"East High's 200 meter medley girls out here!"

Gabriella, Jenny, Pamela and Kaitlyn looked at each other before standing up. They walked out with most of the team behind them. Their coach and West High's coach were having a heated discussion. The West High's 200 meter relay team was standing across from them.

"One final race!" East High's coach, Greg Martin announced. "East High against West High."

"What?" the two teams asked.

It was no secret that the two coaches did not get along. They weren't even civil with each other during meets. Their swimmers were civil whenever they met.

"Let's go."

The eight swimmers lined up at the starting blocks. Jenny and Todd Gray got into the pool. Greg blew the whistle and they started. Both teams were cheering their swimmer on. Kaitlyn and Scott Anderson dove in as the first two finished. Pamela and Michael Larsson were next. Both swimmers were neck and neck when Gabriella and Tony Jackson dove in. The coaches were yelling at their swimmer to go faster. Gabriella pulled ahead when she flipped turned. Her teammates cheered when she touched the wall first. She was out of breath as she pulled herself out of the pool. Mrs. Newman handed her her towel and told her to go change.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella came back out in black pants and a red shirt. Troy was waiting for her and smiled. Gabriella smiled and turned around in a small circle for him to get the full effect of what she was wearing. Troy pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"Ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked.

"Remember? My mother's not going to be home. You're coming over and I'll give you a reward for being my lucky charm."

"I like it when I get rewarded." Troy said as he put his arm around Gabriella and led her out towards the car.

"Generally people like it, that's why they call it a reward."

"Well Montez, what did you have in mind for my reward?"

"Let's just say that it requires you, me and my bedroom."

"Oh, I love your rewards." Troy said again tossing Gabriella over his shoulder.


	6. Misunderstandings and a Quick MakeUp

**Title: Misunderstanding and a Quick Make-Up**

"So are you looking forward to your weekend trip with Gabriella?" Chad asked Troy as they practiced lay-ups.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that her parents and my parents are letting her and me go to Hawaii for the four day weekend." Troy stated.

"But her dad told her since he had to cancel their trip that she could bring anyone she wanted." Chad said as Zeke and Jason joined them. "It's going to be nice being all alone with your girlfriend in Hawaii."

"When are you and Gabby going to Hawaii?" Jason asked.

"We leave tomorrow after school." Troy answered.

"Tomorrow?" Jason asked. "We have the banquet tomorrow night. As captain, you have to be there."

"I can't, I'm going to Hawaii with Gabriella. Gabby's had her heart set on this trip."

"Well, it's tradition."

"How can I do this to her? I don't want her going and have several guys hitting on her!"

"Maybe if you're not going, she won't go." Zeke said trying to comfort his friend.

That day at lunch, Troy sat down next to Gabriella and kissed her cheek gently. He then began to explain to her that he wasn't going to be able to go to Hawaii anymore. Gabriella gently kissed him and told him that she understood.

"Hey Sharpay, want to go to Hawaii this weekend?" Gabriella asked before Troy could say anything else.

"What?" Troy and Zeke asked as Sharpay squealed.

"When do we leave?" Sharpay asked.

"Tomorrow after school." Gabriella answered. "My mom's going to pick us up after last period."

"I officially hate basketball." Zeke said as he and Troy walked into their math class. "Not only is your girlfriend going, but now mine is too. Do you know how many guys are going to hit on them?"

"Just relax, they'll never do anything." Troy told his friend.

"It's the guys I'm worried about."

Twenty four hours later, Gabriella and Sharpay were getting ready to leave for their trip. Troy approached Gabriella at her locker. Gabriella smiled up at him happily.

"I can't believe you're going to Hawaii." Troy grumbled. "Without me!"

"We'll you're going to a banquet without me." Gabriella said.

"I never thought you'd go without me!"

"You were hoping I wasn't going to go if you weren't going." Gabriella suddenly realized. "You don't trust me!"

"No Gabby…"

"I can't believe this!"

"Gabby wait…"

"I'll see you when I get back."

Gabriella turned around and went to join Sharpay at the entrance of the school. The two girls walked out of the building with Sharpay glaring over her shoulder at Troy showing him that she heard the argument. Troy groaned and leaned against the lockers. He rubbed the back of his neck frustrated. Gabriella and Sharpay got into Ms. Montez' car. Both of their mothers were in there waiting. The four of them headed off to the airport.

That evening, the girls walked into their hotel room. Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands. Gabriella smiled slightly missing Troy already and regretting their argument and the way she left. She walked out onto the balcony and looked at the view. Almost instantly, she wished Troy was here with her. Her daydream was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sharpay asked. "Yes, we'll be right there. Thank you."

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked.

"The front desk. There's someone down in the lobby who wants to see us."

"Who is it?"

"They didn't say. Luckily we're going to be in a public place."

Gabriella and Sharpay got their room keys and walked out into the hallway. They looped their arms together as they talked excitedly about what they were going to do that weekend. The elevator opened on the lobby floor and the girls searched to see if they recognized anyone.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked a guy at the front desk.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Someone called and said someone was…"

"Surprise!" Troy and Zeke shouted as they came out of hiding and the girls turned around.

"Zeke!" Sharpay screamed happily as she went to him.

The two hugged each other happily. Troy looked over at Gabriella who had her arms folded across her chest. She looked back at him with anger and frustration written across her face. Troy walked over to stand next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him.

"I came to see you." Troy told her. "I wanted to be here with you."

"I knew you didn't trust me!"

"I trust you; it's all the single guys I don't trust!"

"Well if you did trust me, you wouldn't fly all the way out of here just to keep an eye on me!" Gabriella shouted angrily.

"I didn't!" Troy shouted.

"As far as I'm concern you can sit on the beach by yourself!"

Gabriella then pushed past Troy and stormed off to the elevator. Sharpay and Zeke watched in shock. They had never see Troy and Gabriella argue like this. Sure, they had simple silly fights but never ones that lasted more than five seconds.

"Wait a minute!" Troy shouted.

He then turned around and followed Gabriella. As the elevator doors closed, the couple was still having a loud argument. Zeke and Sharpay looked at each other.

"Well, how about we go take a walk on the beach?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy has both keys." Zeke said. "I'll try and keep you out of harm's way."

The two headed up to the girls' floor. Both stopped in front of the room afraid to knock on the door.

"Hear anything?" Zeke asked.

"Nope, these rooms are sound proof." Sharpay said. "Well, here goes nothing."

Sharpay knocked on the door and then moved closer to Gabriella. Troy threw the door opened and the two were surprised at his appearance. Troy's hair was tussled, like it looked like when he first got out bed in the morning. His shirt was untucked and half was unbuttoned. The familiar shade of Gabriella's lipstick was smudged around his lips and on his neck.

"Here's the room key." Troy said handing them the extra key for the other room. "Shar, you mind giving us a couple of hours?"

"You can have the whole trip." Sharpay answered. "What's going on?"

"Arguments over." was all Troy said before Gabriella's hand came into view and pulled him back to her.

The door was then slammed shut. Zeke and Sharpay began to laugh. Zeke wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and turned them towards the elevator.

"They certainly make up fast." Sharpay said laughing.


	7. Jealousy

**Title: Jealousy**

Troy half hated and half loved the group he was in. He loved that he was with Gabriella but he hated that the two of them had to work with Gil Cooper, the smartest guy in school. It was no secret that Gil was always perusing Gabriella. Gil hated Troy for snatching Gabriella up before anyone even had a chance. He always thought Troy should be going out with head cheerleader instead of the smartest girl at East High.

For their English project, they had to act out a scene from one of William Shakespeare' plays. Since the teacher knew Troy and Gabriella were inseparable, she paired them up together and later added Gil since there was an odd number of students in the class. Their teacher told them that only two of them had to act and the third one had to write a reflection paper and a log on what they did. The teacher then assigned them the balcony scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'. With the scene chosen, Gabriella was definitely going to be acting and Gil wanted to make sure that he was right there with her. To ensure Gabriella couldn't choose Troy as her Romeo, he demanded that he and Troy audition for their teacher to choose. But his plan foiled when Troy was chosen as Romeo. Troy celebrated his win by passionately kissing Gabriella right in front of Gil.

Right now both Gil and Troy stood outside Gabriella's front door. Gabriella had been out sick that day but told her two partners that she was still up for practice. Troy went to reach to open the door when Gil stopped him.

"We can't just barge in there!" he snapped. "It's not our house, we ring the doorbell."

"You can ring the doorbell, I'm allowed to walk in." Troy said opening the door.

"She could be changing."

"Which is why you're going to stay down here while I go up to her room."

Gabriella was sound asleep in her bed. Her Dalmatian puppy, Lily, was sound asleep next to her. Troy had gotten Gabriella the puppy last month as a surprise. Lily was not a birthday or anniversary gift, she was just a surprise for his girlfriend. Gabriella's eyes lit when Troy presented her with the new puppy. Lily picked her head up when Troy entered Gabriella's bedroom. Troy brought a finger to his lips to keep Lily quiet. He then crawled into bed beside Gabriella. Gabriella began to groan as Troy brought her out of her peaceful slumber by kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Come on, Beautiful." Troy whispered. "Time to wake up."

"I'm awake." Gabriella whispered throwing the blankets off of her and got out of bed.

"As much as I love seeing you dressed as you are now, I think you need to change." Troy said eyeing Gabriella's spaghetti strap shirt and boy shorts. "I don't even want Chad seeing you dressed like that, let alone Gil."

"I'll put your practice jersey and sweats on."

Gabriella quickly changed her clothes. Troy then pulled her back onto the bed. Gabriella squealed as he squeezed her sides. Troy chuckled as he held her tightly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little bit better, the pain in my side is still there though." Gabriella answered. "Ready to go, Romeo?"

"I'm ready, my fair Juliet. Just let me wrap blankets around you and I'll carry you down stairs."

Gil was sitting down in the living room waiting from the moment he had followed Troy into the house. He rolled his eyes when Gabriella squealed from up in her room. Jealousy raged through him as he saw Gabriella nestled in Troy's arms as he carried her down the stairs. Lily followed behind them.

"Are we ready to begin?" Gil asked.

"I'm ready." Troy answered. "Are you ready Juliet?"

"Ready, Romeo."

For two hours, Troy and Gabriella acted out the most romantic scene ever to be written. Gil saw watching them as he took notes for their paper. Suddenly, Gabriella braced herself against Troy as she winced in pain. Troy looked at her and held her up lovingly. Gil got up and walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked.

"I think I've got appendicitis." Gabriella said painfully. "Troy, take me to the hospital."

"Ok, hang on." Troy said picking Gabriella up.

"We need to call an ambulance." Gil ordered.

"Gabby and I are going to the hospital, see you later."

"I'm coming with you; you need someone to translate the doctor for you."

Ten minutes later, Troy pulled up at the hospital. He jumped out and ran over to pick Gabriella up. Gabriella wrapped her arm around his neck. Troy and Gil ran into the hospital.

"My girlfriend needs a doctor!" Troy shouted.

"She has an appendicitis!" Gil added.

"Bring her over to the gurney!" a doctor told Troy. "I'm Doctor Jacobs, chief of surgeon."

"I'll carry her." Gil said trying to place Gabriella in his arms. "I know what's best."

"I got her!" Troy said as he tightened his grip on Gabriella. "I know what is best for my girlfriend!"

Dr. Jacobs watched as the two young men fought over the young woman. He saw the pain written across Gabriella's face. He then pulled Gabriella into his arms.

"I'm the doctor, I know what's best for her!" he announced firmly. "I do not want either of you near this young woman until given the ok."

Gabriella was then rushed off to surgery. Troy called Ms. Montez to explain about what happened to her daughter. He then sat down in the waiting room, across from Gil.

"Why are you still here?" Troy asked. "You have no business here."

"Gabby is my friend." Gil answered.

"Gabriella."

"What?"

"I'm the only one who calls her Gabby." Troy firmly said. "And you are not her friend."

"You don't choose who or who's not her friend."

"She doesn't' want you as a friend. You keep stalking her! Why do you keep asking Gabby out when you she's my girlfriend?"

"Because I love her!" Gil shouted. "I was going to ask her out, but you beat me to it!"

_(Flashback: Sophomore Year)_

"_So, I'm finally going to ask Gabriella out." Gil told his friends._

"_Good luck, man."_

_Gabriella was at her locker getting her books before going to homeroom. Gil was about to tap her on the shoulder before she turned around. Gabriella smiled at her fellow student._

"_Can I help you?" she asked kindly._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to…" Gil started to say._

"_Hey, Gabby!" Troy shouted happily as he raced towards her._

"_Hey, Troy." Gabriella said._

"_I brought you my jersey so you can wear it on game day."_

_Gabriella smiled happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Troy on the lips. Gabriella giggled when he picked her. She smiled dreamily as he whispered loving words to her. Suddenly, she remembered that Gil was still there._

"_I'm sorry, Gil. What did you want?" Gabriella asked._

"_Never mind, I got my answer."_

_Throughout the day, Gil was forced to see and remember that he had been too late. Everywhere he looked, Troy and Gabriella were together. He would give anything to be in Troy's place. What did Gabriella see in the school jock anyways?_

_(Flashback Ends)_

"Gabby and I were going out long before that day." Troy told Gil. "We were making it known to everyone that day. It wouldn't have mattered if I had shown up or not. You need to get over and leave my girlfriend alone."

"Troy!" Ms. Montez shouted. "How's my daughter?"

"She's going to be fine. She's having an appendectomy."

Two hours later, Troy and Ms. Montez were in Gabriella's hospital room. Gabriella was leaning up against her pillows. Ms. Montez left to go get the three of them something to eat. Gil stood out in the hall getting ready to walk into the room. But he stopped when he saw Troy get in bed next to Gabriella. As he watched the two of them, Gabriella's face as Troy lovingly caressed her, showed him that Gabriella would never feel the same way for him that she felt for Troy. Gil left them alone, promising never to bother Gabriella again, even though he would always carry a torch for her.


	8. Birthday Paradise

**Title: Birthday Paradise**

Yesterday was Troy's eighteenth birthday. His parents and friends threw him a surprise party. A party he was almost late for due to the fact that he and Gabriella were up at the popular make-out spot Moonlight Drive. Troy thought that their hour long make-out session at Moonlight Drive was his birthday gift from his girlfriend because she didn't enjoy going up there very often. They been up there for an hour when Gabriella realized they needed to go back for dinner with his family. Upon their arrival, everyone yelled surprise to Troy. The entire evening was filled with laughter and enjoyment. Troy kept an arm around Gabriella the whole night. Right before blowing out his candles, he kissed Gabriella right in front of everyone amidst the cheers.

"So, I take it that Moonlight Drive was your gift?" Troy asked Gabriella as he drove her home after the party.

"No, you need to come over to my house at four tomorrow." Gabriella answered.

"Your mom going out of town again?"

"That and I'm going to give you your birthday gift."

"Can I get a hint?" Troy asked as he pulled up into the driveway.

Gabriella leaned over and began to kiss boyfriend passionately. She moved and straddled Troy pinning him to his seat. Troy was slightly surprised at her sudden aggressiveness. He opened his mouth and their tongues met and caressed each other. Gabriella then pulled away.

"Well, goodnight." she said as she opened the car door.

"Wait a minute. What about my hint?" Troy asked.

"You just got it. Love you, Baby."

Now, after a full day of waiting, Troy was now in front of Gabriella's front door. A single post it note was on the door. 'Please knock' was written in Gabriella's elegant handwriting. Troy smiled and knocked on the door. Gabriella opened the door dressed in a yellow bathing suit with a blue wrap around her waist. She smiled at she pulled Troy inside.

"Welcome to paradise." Gabriella greeted as she led them to the backyard.

Troy looked around. Gabriella had created a resort like atmosphere. The small waterfall in her pool was turned on. A table used for massages was set up on the patio. Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella over to him.

"This is fantastic." he told her as he kissed her happily.

"What do you want to do first?" Gabriella asked. "Swim, massage or eat?"

"Who will be performing this massage?"

"Who do you think?"

"Do you have something for me to change into?"

"You have three pairs of swim trunks over here."

Five minutes later, Troy came out in his swim trunks. He then rested on top of the table. Gabriella placed the sheet over his waist and straddled him as she began to massage his lower back. Troy groaned softly into his folded arms.

"That feels incredible." he told her after a few minutes. "When we get our own place will you do this after practice?"

"If every so often you return the favor." Gabriella answered.

"It's a deal." Troy promised before moaning when Gabriella reached a knot on his lower back.

"Sorry." Gabriella said kissing the back of his neck. "So, were you surprised last night?"

"Yes, I was. How long had you been planning that out for me?"

"About a month. Chad was originally supposed to hang out with you, but we were afraid he would blab and that you would keep calling me and we wouldn't get anything done."

"And I probably would have returned and ruined everything."

"Yes you would have."

"To tell you the truth, I think I'm going to enjoy this celebration much more."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's only you and me and no parents to interrupt us." Troy answered as he moved to grab her legs.

Gabriella screamed as she scrambled off of him. Troy quickly jumped up and followed her. Gabriella dove into her pool with her wrap still around her. She came up to the surface and turned to look where Troy should be. Suddenly, she felt him grab her legs and pull her back under. While under the water, she turned around in his arms. As soon as they broke the surface, their lips met each other passionately. Troy pulled them over to the side of the pool. The two stayed there for a few minutes before Gabriella pushed them off the wall and led them over to the pool's steps. Troy stumbled onto the steps and pulled Gabriella into his lap.

"Come with me." Gabriella whispered against his lips.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked as Gabriella walked up the steps making his arm that was wrapped around her waist slide down to her thigh, then to her calf until she was out of his grasp all together.

"Our own private paradise." Gabriella answered going into the house with Troy following her and closing the door shut.


	9. Bidding War

**Title: Bidding War**

To help raise money for the athletic department, the school decided to have an auction. Much to the boys' disappointment, their girls had been four items up for auction. They had been put into the auction without their knowledge. Sharpay was being auctioned off with dinner and theater tickets. Kelsi was dinner and tickets to the symphony. Taylor had dinner and a trip to any of the museums. Gabriella was auctioned off with an elegant prepared moonlight picnic. Most members of the basketball team had been hearing around that the football team had been pooling money together to outbid Troy for Gabriella in order for their captain, Chase to get the date.

The day before the auction, Gabriella and Troy were standing at Gabriella's locker as she put her books away.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Not quite." Gabriella said as she gently pushed Troy up against the lockers.

Troy chuckled and pulled Gabriella closer to him causing their lips to meet. Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled her even closer by looping his fingers through her belt loops. They were both rudely interrupted by somebody slamming their hand against the lockers. The couple broke a part in surprise.

"Chase, what do you want?" Troy asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that your girlfriend is going to be my date on Saturday night." Chase told them.

"What makes you think you're going to be the highest bidder?"

"Because I'm going to make sure I outbid you no matter what." Chase answered before turning to Gabriella. "Make sure you're free all night Saturday, Doll."

Chase then left the couple alone. Gabriella looked up at Troy and he saw how nervous she was. Troy kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't let him win you." Troy told her softly. "If I don't win you, I'll try and make it so that someone I trust does."

"Ok." Gabriella whispered nodding.

"Come on, let's go."

The next day, current athletes, their parents, and former East High Athletes were gathered in the gym. Troy held Gabriella's hand as they entered the gym. He nodded his head over to Chad who was the auctioneer. Troy led Gabriella over to where their parents were already sitting. What Gabriella didn't know was that the basketball team had pooled money together to help Troy outbid Chase.

"Alright, I think we're about ready to get started so if everyone could please find a seat." Chad announced.

With only two more items up for auction, the department had raised more money they had the year before. Jason and Zeke both won the date with their girlfriends. Now Taylor's date was up.

"This next item up for bed is, in my opinion, the best there is." Chad introduced. "This item includes dinner and free admission to any museum you want with the beautiful girlfriend of yours truly. I open the bidding at one million dollars."

"Mr. Danforth!" Coach Bolton bellowed.

"Alright, I open the bidding at fifty dollars."

"Fifty!" a man in the stands called.

"Fifty-five!" Chad bid.

"Chad!" Taylor called.

"Sixty-five!"

"One hundred!"

"One-fifty!"

"Sold!" Taylor shouted.

"I say that!" Chad stated. "Two hundred!"

"Sold!" Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan called.

"He says that!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Chad, do something." Troy said.

"Bidding's closed. Two hundred dollars." Chad announced.

"The idiot!" Taylor exclaimed.

"And now, the most anticipated item of the night. In fact a bidding war has already started between the basketball and football captains. So lets see what's got them both up in arms. Our final date up for auction is a moonlight picnic with our lovely swim captain Gabriella Montez. What will the opening bid be?"

"Three hundred dollars!" Chase called as everyone murmured in astonishment.

"Four hundred!" Troy called.

Going…" Chad tried to say.

"Hold on, Danforth." Chase said getting up. "Four fifty."

"Troy, no." Gabriella said trying to keep him from going any higher.

"Five hundred!" Troy bid.

"Six hundred."

"Troy." Coach Bolton said handing him a check.

"Seven hundred." Troy called.

"Danforth, don't even try it." Chase said. "You know, I'm just as good as Troy Bolton in getting what I want. And I'm going to make sure I go higher than you no matter what. That's why I'm going to put down everything I brought, nine hundred and fifty dollars."

Everyone sat in silence. Gabriella dropped her head into her hands thinking Troy had lost. Both her and Troy's mother comforted her knowing how much she was nervous about being alone with Chase. Chase was getting out his money positive he had won. Everyone waited to see what Troy was going to do.

"Troy?" Chad asked.

"Most of you all are big basketball buffs and will interested in this. I own a rare autographed Michael Jordon Rookie of the Year card." Troy announced.

"Don't sell it, Troy." Gabriella pleaded knowing how much the card meant to Troy.

"How much for it?" Troy asked.

"I'll give you eight hundred for it, Troy." Chad's dad offered writing a check.

"Sold." Troy said. "That makes my bid two thousand dollars. Anyone going any higher?"

"SOLD!" Chad shouted.

He slammed the gavel down breaking it on the hard surface of the podium. He was left holding the handle as the round part landed at Chase's feet. Everyone but Chase and his friends began to laugh.

"Going, going, gone!" Chad shouted. "Auction's over. Thank you all for coming!"

Gabriella ran over to Troy who caught her in his arms. Gabriella kissed him happily as he carried her over to where he had to pay. Troy handed over the two checks his dad and Mr. Danforth gave him and the money he and the other basketball players had pooled together. As he and Gabriella turned around they came face to face with Chase. Troy quickly moved Gabriella behind him.

"This isn't over, Bolton, not by a long shot." Chase warned.

"I think it is." Troy answered before leading Gabriella away.

The two rushed out into the hallway. Troy pulled Gabriella over to a quiet corner. He leaned into kiss her but stopped when Gabriella slapped his chest.

"What was that for?" Troy asked in shock.

"You are such an idiot!" Gabriella cried almost in tears. "Why did you see your most prized procession?"

"I wasn't going to let that guy go on a date with you. No way in hell was I going to let him be alone with you! Besides, you're my most prized procession!" Troy told her before slamming his lips onto hers.

Gabriella was shocked by his aggressiveness. It surprised her and thrilled her all the same. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him closer. Troy wrapped one arm around her waist and braced them against the wall with the other.

"Come on, let's go. I think we're all going out to dinner." Troy said as their parents came over to them.

"Quite a show you put on, Troy." Ms. Montez said watching as Troy helped Gabriella onto his back.

"I still can't believe you spent two thousand dollars to go out on a date with me!" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't let him get my Gabby."

"And I'm grateful for that."

"Thanks for the money, Dad."

"You weren't the only one who was hearing about Chase. Anyways, that was going to be our donation anyways."

"So, technically your dad won me." Gabriella teased her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right." Coach Bolton agreed playfully.

"Well, you can fix us all dinner one." Troy replied.

"Who says?" Gabriella asked.

"The love of your life."

"What does Orlando Bloom have to do with this?" Gabriella asked jumping to her feet.

"Did you just say that Orlando Bloom is the love of your life?"

"I believe I just did."

"You're in trouble now, Missy."

"Have to catch me first."

Gabriella began to run down the hallway with Troy right behind her. Their parents watched as Gabriella was soon caught. She screamed and laughed when Troy began to tickle her.

"Alright, Children." Mrs. Bolton called. "Time to go, we're hungry."

They headed out to the parking lot with Taylor and Chad behind them. The two families were laughing as realization hit Chad as he realized he just paid two hundred dollars to go out with Taylor. Troy felt the girl at his side and knew no amount of money could ever replace her. To Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez was priceless.


	10. Never Been More Frightened

**Title: Never Been More Frightened**

With the State swimming and diving meet three weeks away, East High was full of excitement. This was the first time the whole team had qualified. The diving team had also qualified as well. Gabriella was carrying both teams on her shoulders. Her mother, Troy and his parents were all worried about all the pressure she was under.

On this particular evening, the two teams were holding a showcase at East High's natatorium. Gabriella was stretching near the edge of the pool. She had woken up with a 102 degree fever. She stayed home from school but was going to the showcase. Her mother sat up in the stands with Troy and his mother. Coach Bolton was down near the swimmers. He was keeping a close eye on Gabriella. He knew about all the extra pressure the coach was putting on Gabriella and did not inform Troy, knowing that he would loose his temper and cause a possible suspension. Coach Bolton was proud of his son on being so protective of Gabriella but knew Toy would be willing to be suspended if it meant protecting her or her name.

"How are you feeling?" Coach Bolton asked Gabriella sitting down next to her.

"I'm ok." Gabriella agreed quietly. "Still sick though."

"Montez! Let's go!" her coach, Greg Martin called.

Gabriella stood up and took her jacket off. She and her diving partner began to climb up the two spring diving boards. They walked to the edges and held their arms out. Both did the same dive in perfect sync. The audience clapped for them. Gabriella pulled herself out of the water and went to sit down. Coach Bolton draped her jacket over her shoulders.

"I can't dive anymore tonight." Gabriella cried softly. "I'll swim but I can't dive."

"I'll go tell Greg." Coach Bolton said getting up. "Hey, Greg?"

"What do you want Bolton?"

"Gabriella can't dive anymore. She's too sick."

"My team, I make the decisions. And I say she can tough it up."

"She's too sick to be up that high! She could fall or break her arm or leg!"

"Montez, you're up. Make it perfect or you'll do it again."

"But Coach…" Gabriella started to say.

"Now!"

Gabriella sighed and took her jacket off again. She then walked over to the boards. Coach Bolton shook his head and walked over to the edge of the pool.

"He's making her dive again?" Ms. Montez asked in shock.

"Why?" Troy asked. "What's wrong?"

"She can lose focus."

Gabriella was up on the diving board. She blinked trying to make the dizziness to go away. She stumbled slightly grabbing onto the bars to steady herself. The audience gasped. Gabriella walked to the edge of the board and turned around. Ms. Montez stood up felling like something was going to happen. Gabriella took a deep breath and jumped into the air. The audience gasped and screamed at the sickening smack of Gabriella's head slamming into the board echoed through the air. Gabriella crashed into the water and Coach Bolton dove in after her instantly. He pulled her back to the surface and the audience saw the young woman unconscious. Two boys from the swim team helped to pull Gabriella out of the pool.

"Oh my god." Mrs. Bolton said in shock.

Ms. Montez was already making her way down to the pool with Troy and Mrs. Bolton behind her. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Chad, Jason and Ryan were rushing down from their seats. As they all got there, paramedics were loading Gabriella onto a gurney. A towel was bunched up behind her head trying to stop the bleeding. A small puddle of blood was where she was once laying. Paramedics placed an oxygen mask on Gabriella. Ms. Montez was gathering her daughter's belongings up before following the paramedics.

"We'll follow you!" Coach Bolton shouted ushering his wife and son to their car.

"Jack, you need to change." Mrs. Bolton said of her husband's soaked and blood stained clothes.

"I'll change when we get home."

"Was she awake?" Troy asked.

"No, but she was breathing on her own." Coach Bolton answered. "I think she might have a concussion."

"Why did she dive?"

"She didn't want to."

"Then why did she?" Troy demanded. "He made her, didn't he?"

"Troy…" Coach Bolton said trying to calm his son down.

"He knew that she didn't want to dive and he made her anyway?"

"Troy, you have to calm down. I know you're furious, I'm furious, but you need to stay composed. For Gabriella's sake."

"I'm calm."

They got to the hospital and raced inside. Ms. Montez was filling out paper work. A nurse was sitting beside her keeping her calm.

"Maria?" Mrs. Bolton asked. "How is she?"

"Gabby's going to be fine." Ms. Montez answered. "She's got a concussion, but she's going to be fine."

"When can we see her?" Troy asked anxiously.

"They're going to keep her here for a couple of days, so when they've got her settled in her room."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy demanded once he saw Coach Martin.

"I came to check on Gabriella." Martin answered. "How is she doing?"

"You almost got her killed and that's all you have to say?" Troy asked.

"Stay back." Coach Bolton whispered trying to keep his son back. "Greg, you better leave or you'll not have to worry about my son, but me."

"Maybe if she doesn't spend all of her free time fucking your son, she might be able to concentrate on her diving and swimming."

Troy broke from his father's grip and actually punched the coach. Ms. Montez gasped slightly. Coach Martin stood back with a shiner. Coach Bolton was having to struggle to keep his son from going at him again.

"You do not talk about my girl like that!" Troy shouted.

"Big mistake, Bolton." Martin threatened. "You're eighteen, expect me to bring charges."

"Let's go take a walk." Coach Bolton told his furious son. "Let's pick out something for Gabriella. Go find her a stuff animal."

"Dad…"

"Go."

Troy and Coach Bolton headed down to the hospital gift shop. Troy began to search for a teddy bear knowing that Gabriella loved them. Coach Bolton kept a close eye on him making sure that his son didn't go back up to Gabriella's floor without him knowing.

"We've talked about your temper."

"Dad, he called her a slut! I protected her name and her honor! Nobody calls her anything like that." Troy stated picking up a Panda Bear. "She'll like this one."

"Do you want to get her flowers?"

"I'm going to buy her a rose."

Five minutes later, Mrs. Bolton called her husband saying that they were allowed to see Gabriella. Troy quickly bought the bear and a rose then quickly raced back up to Gabriella's floor. Ms. Montez told him to go ahead in knowing Gabriella would want to see him first before anyone else. Troy walked into the hospital room. Gabriella was lying on her side facing away from him.

"Hey beautiful, you awake?" Troy asked as Gabriella turned over to face him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I slammed my head against the wall." Gabriella said groggily. "What happened? The only thing I remember is waking up in here?"

"Your head slammed against the board and knocked you out."

"I told coach I didn't want to do it, but Coach Martin told me to." Gabriella explained tearfully.

"I know, Baby. I don't think I've been more frightened in my life." Troy stated. "Don't scare me like that again, Gabby."

"I won't." Gabriella promised gently running her fingers through his hair. "Troy Bolton, you're stuck with me for life."

Troy then began to explain about what happened in the waiting room. Both promised to stand by each other in the past and Gabriella swore that she would never leave him no matter what her coach would bring against them. She would stick by him no matter what.


	11. Stand By Your Man

**Title: Stand By Your Man**

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.**

Just like he had promised, the Bolton family received word that Greg Martin was attempting to bring charges against Troy for assault. Gabriella was with them when they received the news and felt guilty for what had happened. All three of the Boltons tried to assure that nothing had happened. That evening, the Bolton family as well as Ms. Montez and witnesses at the hospital were brought down to the police station for questioning. Troy would not be arrested but was required to be at the court house the following morning to see if the judge was going to bring charges against him.

Gabriella was sitting in her room waiting for Troy to come over. Her mother had already explained to her what was going to happen the next day. Gabriella knew that Troy was going to be terrified but was not going to show her. She texted Troy to come over after their parents had gone to bed. They didn't have to be in court until eleven the next morning. She was then brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her balcony door. Gabriella opened the door and pulled Troy inside. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"My mom told me." she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Truth is, I'm nervous as hell." Troy answered. "But I wouldn't change anything. I can't just walk away from someone who talks about you like that."

"Troy, people are going to be saying things like that no matter where we are. You just have to learn to ignore them. Please? One day it will get you into trouble if it didn't already. What will I do if that happens?"

"Will you help me?"

"You don't even have to ask." Gabriella told him tearfully as they lay down on her bed.

"I'm so scared, Gabby? I'm scared about being separated from you."

"You won't be, I'm going to stand by you no matter what."

The rest of the night, Gabriella comforted and soothed Troy until he finally fell asleep in her arms. Gabriella watched him sleep and the fear of him actually going to prison finally set in. She scolded herself for even thinking about it. Troy could never go to prison, he only did what he thought was right in protecting her. She could hope and wish the judge would see that way.

The next morning, the Boltons and Gabriella and her mother arrived at the courthouse. Troy took Gabriella by the hand as they entered the building. The Boltons attorney met them inside. Gabriella kissed Troy gently as she waited out in the hall as both parties explained to the judge the events leading up to the punch. As she waited, her thoughts drifted back to the past summer when she and Troy spent a week up at the Boltons' family lake house.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Gabby!" Troy called trying to get Gabriella into the water._

_Normally Gabriella would have jumped in but since it was almost midnight now, she was slightly hesitant. She smiled and shook her head at Troy who was already in the water. Gabriella stood still on the dock._

"_Too dark!" she explained._

"_Come on! Chad and I used to do this all the time."_

"_Well that's all fine and dandy for you and Chad. I grew up in the city remember?"_

"_Baby, please get in the water. I'll even hold you if that will get you in."_

"_Alright." Gabriella finally relented._

_Gabriella sat down on the dock as Troy swam over to her. Gabriella carefully slid into the water and into his arms. Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as he moved them away from the dock._

"_See, it's not so bad is it?" Troy asked her._

"_I guess not." Gabriella said laughing quietly. "Troy?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What do you see in the future for us?"_

"_I see us happily married and with lots of little children running around." Troy answered. "What about you?"_

"_I see the same. Do you think that's a sign?"_

"_I think it's one, we both want the same things, with the same people. What about you?"_

"_I agree." Gabriella whispered before kissing him on the lips._

_Flashback Ends_

"Gabby?" Ms. Montez asked bringing her daughter out of her daydream.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You're allowed to be in here when the judge makes his decision."

Gabriella stood back up and walked into the room. Troy was sitting next to the family attorney and his parents were behind him. Coach Martin was across from them with his own attorney. Gabriella took her seat behind Troy who turned around and smiled gently at her.

"After listening to both parties present here, I've made my decision. Yes, Mr. Martin you did provoke Mr. Bolton over here by making vulgar remarks about a certain young lady. I will not be progressing the charges here. But Mr. Bolton, you will not be getting off completely. I'm going to order that you attend two months worth of anger management counseling in order to help you tame your temper. Yes it seems that it only your protective feelings towards your partner that brings it out, however no matter how valor your intentions are, it will get you into trouble. Your counseling begins next Thursday at five o'clock." the judge announced. "This court is adjourned."

Everyone stood up. Gabriella and Troy hugged each other in relief. Coach Bolton shook their attorney's hand thanking him. Gabriella pulled away from Troy to look at him.

"You're going to take those sessions seriously aren't you? I don't want to go through this ever again."

"I promise, I'm going to take them as serious as I do when it comes to anything to do with you. You won't ever have to go through anything like this again."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him happily. Troy then hugged his parents before leading Gabriella back outside to the car. They drove away from the courthouse and towards a place where they could celebrate on their own for the day, the Boltons' lake house.


	12. Knight in Shining Arnor

**Title: Knight in Shining Armor**

Gabriella was up in her room waiting for her father to pick her up. He was taking her to her swimming club's father-daughter dance. Gabriella, her mother, and Mrs. Bolton had gone out to find the prefect dress for the event. All three had fallen in love with a white dress with a pink sash around the waist. Gabriella went downstairs to wait in the living room for Mr. Montez to arrive. Her mother had to work late and would not make it back before they left.

"Gabby?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter in shock when she got home and saw her still there. "Where's your father?"

"I don't know." Gabriella replied.

"He hasn't gotten here yet?"

Gabriella shook her head. Ms. Montez went into the kitchen and called her ex-husband. Gabriella could tell from the tone of her mother's voice that her father was not going to come. She looked up when Ms. Montez came back over to her.

"He's not coming is he?" Gabriella asked already knowing the answer.

"He lost all track of time. Do you still want to go? I'll go with you."

"No." Gabriella said sadly.

Ms. Montez watched as Gabriella went up to her room to get out of her dress. She knew her daughter needed cheering up. And she knew just the person. Her fingers quickly dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, her father stood her up once again. Can you come over? Yeah, she's in her room. Thank you."

Gabriella stepped out of her dress and kicked it into the corner not wanting to be reminded about the night's heartache. She put on a pair of sweatpants and one of Troy's sweatshirts before crawling into her bed. Lily came and tried to comfort her mistress. Gabriella jumped when she felt Troy lay down next to her.

"How did you get here so fast? I was just about to call you."

"Your mom called me. Come on, we're going out."

"I'm not dressed…"

"You're dressed for TCBY frozen yogurt."

"Ok."

Gabriella put her shoes on and let Troy lead her out to his car. Gabriella and Troy were silent throughout the short trip. Troy told his girlfriend to wait in the car already knowing what she wanted. He ordered a Butterfinger Shiver for him and a White Chocolate Mousse Shiver with rainbow sprinkles for her. Gabriella smiled slightly when he handed her her large Shiver.

"I figured this is a large Shiver night." Troy told her.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered as she held both of their Shivers as he drove them to their favorite park.

Troy parked the car and they got out. He helped Gabriella get onto the hood of the car. They leaned against the shield and began to eat their frozen yogurt.

"I don't know what I'm angrier at, the fact that he didn't come or that I had such high hopes about him actually showing up. I can't believe that I actually thought he would come through for me." Gabriella explained bitterly.

Just then she began to cry quietly. Troy pulled her close and let her into his chest. He kissed her head and rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"His loss." Troy simply said. "If he doesn't want to hang out with his beautiful daughter, then it's his loss. And his loss is my gain because it means more time for me with said daughter."

Gabriella gently kissed Troy. She sniffed quietly as she moved to sit between his legs. The two began to eat once again. Troy felt the tension leave Gabriella as she leaned further back into him.

"What time do we have to be back?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm staying at your house tonight and we don't have to be back until midnight." Troy answered.

"That's three hours; want to head up to Moonlit Drive?"

"What's the special occasion?"

"What I want to is just not appropriate at this location and Moonlit Drive is not crowded around this time of night."

"Are you sure? I know you don't like going up there very often."

"I don't like being brought up there, bit if I make the decision, then it's ok."

They finished their ice cream before getting back into the car. Troy drove them to the popular make-out spot. He found a dark secluded spot and parked his car. Gabriella turned in her seat and smiled softly. Troy entwined their fingers together and kissed her wrist softly. He gently pulled her close so that she was in reach to kiss.

Gentle kisses soon turned into passionate ones. Troy crawled into the back seat and pulled Gabriella back with him. Clothes were soon shed and the windows began to steam up. Quiet moans and gasps from the couple filled the passion filled air. Afterwards, Gabriella was laying underneath Troy. Both were panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Troy was resting his head on her chest trying to get his heart beat back to normal. Gabriella kissed his forehead as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I never thought we'd have sex in the back of your car." Gabriella said as they both laughed.

"Once in a lifetime experience?" Troy asked.

"I think so." Gabriella answered. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my knight in shining armor."

"I'm always there to protect my damsel in distress."

"I know you are and that's what I'm thankful for."


	13. Getaway Part One

**Title: Getaway Part One**

It was the last day before Spring Break. The last bell was just getting ready to ring signaling the start of a weeklong vacation. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had invited Gabriella to come with them on their cruise for vacation since Mrs. Montez had to go on a business trip and they didn't want her to be left alone for a whole week and they always enjoyed being in her company. Troy met his girlfriend at her locker as she was putting her books away. Gabriella closed her locker and turned around to go meet up with Troy, not knowing he had snuck behind her. The young women jumped in surprise when she was faced to face with her boyfriend.

"I hate it when you do that." Gabriella told him as Troy wrapped his arm around her and began to lead her out to the parking lot.

"You love it when I surprise you." Troy said.

"Surprise, yes, giving me a heart attack, no."

"Are you all packed?" Troy asked as they reached his car.

"Yep, we just need to stop by my house to pick up my suitcase."

"Your mom left already?"

"She leaves tomorrow morning, but we said goodbye this morning before you picked me up."

Troy pulled up to the Montez house and he and Gabriella walked inside to get Gabriella's bag. Ms. Montez had left some spending money for Gabriella in an envelope on the kitchen table with a little note telling the couple to have fun in the sun. She had also left Gabriella the numbers to her hotel incase she needed something. Gabriella went up to her room to grab her suitcase. Troy helped her put in the trunk of his car.

"All set?" Troy asked her.

"I think so." Gabriella agreed locking the front door. "What time does our plane leave?"

"It leaves at six. So by the time we get back to my house, we'll have just enough time to load the bags into my dad's truck and then we'll be on our way."

"Great."

Once they got to the Bolton house, Troy quickly put Gabriella's suitcase in the truck. The two of them then went in to see if his parents needed any help. Once everything was ready to go, the three Boltons and Gabriella got into the truck and headed to the airport. On the way, Ms. Montez called her daughter to make sure she got the money and the phone numbers. She was a little nervous as this was the first time Gabriella would be going on vacation without her, but she knew she was safe with the Boltons. And she knew Troy himself would not let anything dangerous happen to her at all.

At six, the plane left Albuquerque for Tampa, Florida. Gabriella and Troy sat behind their parents. This was the first time, well technically the second time, they had gone on vacation together. The first time didn't really count because Gabriella had gone with Sharpay and Troy and Zeke showed up later to make sure that no other guys hit on their girls. Troy had gotten into a lot of trouble since he forgot to mention it to his parents that he was going to Hawaii. The two looked out the window at the changing scenery underneath them.

"It looks like a model." Gabriella said smiling quietly. "Hard to believe we live down there. Everything is so tiny."

"The world is full of wonderment." Troy told her making Gabriella laughed.

"You're full of wonderment." Gabriella joked kissing him quickly.

A few hours later, the plane landed in Tampa. Troy helped Gabriella get to her feet and then led her off the plane. They met his parents at the gate. The four of them then went to get their luggage. Coach Bolton went and got them a cab to take them to the hotel they were staying at for the night. The driver loaded the bags into the trunk while they got into the cab. Coach Bolton was in the front seat while Troy, Gabriella and Mrs. Bolton were piled into the back.

Ten minutes later, the cab pulled up to the hotel. Gabriella was given her own room. Troy and his parents were in another room with two beds. Gabriella walked into her room and went to lie down on her bed. Troy and his parents went to their room. Coach Bolton opened the door. The three walked in and saw that there was only one bed. Troy looked over at his parents.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked them.

"We're supposed to have two beds." Mrs. Bolton said looking around the room. "Jack, call the front desk to see if they made a mistake."

Coach Bolton picked up the room phone to see what was going on. There had been a mix up with the reservations and they were given a single room by mistake. Coach Bolton asked if there was another available room for the night. He then hung up the phone and looked at his wife and son.

"Well?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Everything's all filled up." Coach Bolton announced.

"Where's Troy going to sleep? On the floor? In the tub?"

"I'm going to go sleep with Gabby." Troy announced.

"What?" his shocked parents asked.

"I mean literally sleep with her." Troy clarified. "No fooling around, I promise."

Gabriella was putting lotion on her face in the bathroom. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Troy stood there with his suitcase.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked laughing slightly.

"I'm your roommate for the night." Troy announced as Gabriella let him in.

"What do you mean? Your parents aren't going to like this. I only have one bed in here."

"Relax, they know. There was a mix up and they have a single room as well. And it's either I sleep in here with you or I can sleep on the floor in my parents' room. You don't want me, your hot good looking boyfriend, to sleep on the cold hard floor do you?"

"I don't know, it might be good to help you with your ego." Gabriella joked. "No funny business?"

"Already made that promise to my parents. That's the only way they would allow me to sleep in here."

"I guess I can put up with you for tonight."

"You're too kind." Troy said laughing as he kissed her gently.

"No fooling around." Gabriella said pulling away. "We've got to get up early tomorrow. And if you're a good boy tonight, maybe you can sneak away into my cabin tomorrow night after your parents are asleep."

"Gabby." Troy groaned as Gabriella groaned.


	14. Getaway Part Two

**Title: Getaway Part Two**

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella met Coach and Mrs. Bolton down in the lobby for breakfast. The four quickly ate breakfast before checking out to get aboard the cruise liner. Gabriella had never been on a cruise before and was very excited. Troy had been on a couple before, but it was always with his parents and never with his girlfriend. He held Gabriella's hand as they walked onto the gangplank. Coach and Mrs. Bolton checked them in and they got the keys to their cabins. Troy kept a protective arm around Gabriella after noticing all the guys checking her out. Gabriella was dressed in a flattering and conservative sundress but it still didn't stop guys from trying to catch glimpses that were reserved only for him.

"Alright, Gabby." Mrs. Bolton said. "Your cabin is just two down from his."

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she was given her key.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella was unpacking her suitcase. A few of the portholes in her cabin were open letting in the sea air onto the cabin. Troy used his extra key card to get into the room. Gabriella turned around and smiled when he entered.

"Ready to go exploring?" Troy asked.

"I'm not done unpacking." Gabriella said. "And how are you done already?"

"Just jammed my clothes in to the drawers."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me all too well."

"This is true."

"Come on, you can unpack tonight."

"Well, I had other plans for tonight, but that still depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you can get away tonight after your parents are asleep."

"Oh, you I can."

That evening, Troy and Gabriella joined his parents and another family at their table for dinner. The other family, the Stevenson's were from South Carolina and had a son who was the same age as Troy and Gabriella. He seemed to be very polite and kept his distance from Gabriella knowing that she was taken by Troy. But still, Troy felt uncomfortable around him for some reason. But Gabriella knew right off the bat what made her uncomfortable around him. Halfway through dinner she felt his fingers graze along her upper thigh. She refused say anything to Troy fearing it might set him off. He had only finished his anger management course two weeks ago. She crossed her legs making sure she gave him a thorough kick making sure he got the picture that she did not approve of what he was doing.

"So, are you two on any of your school's teams?" Mr. Stevenson asked.

"Troy's on the basketball team and Gabriella is on the swim team." Coach Bolton said.

"Our Hunter is a swimmer as well. He's going to USC next year on a full scholarship."

"Gabriella and Troy will be attending Duke next year."

"How long have you two been together?" Hunter asked Troy and Gabriella.

"Two and a half years." Troy answered pulling Gabriella closer to him.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella separated themselves from his parents to walk around the deck and wait for sunset. Troy had his arm draped over Gabriella's shoulder as she rested her head on his. Troy leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you enjoying your first cruise so far?" he asked.

"I love it so far." Gabriella confirmed looking up at him.

The two stopped by the rail to watch the sunset. Troy wrapped his jacket around Gabriella after feeling her shiver slightly from the sea air. Gabriella smiled and leaned against him. For her, this was more memorable than any of ports they were going to dock at because it was just the two of them during the most romantic time of day. After the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, Troy led Gabriella over to a deck dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Gabriella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and soon they began to dance.

"Ready to go back to my cabin?" Gabriella asked a few minutes later.

"I think I can live with that." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella off to her cabin.

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella woke up in her cabin. They smiled at each other as the memories of the night before rushed through their minds. They soon began to get dressed and Troy went back to his cabin so Gabriella could change before they went down to breakfast. They were sitting with the Stevenson's once again. Hunter moved his chair closer to Gabriella without everyone noticing.

"So, do you all have anything reserved for today?" Mrs. Stevenson asked.

"We were just going to hang out by the pool." Gabriella answered as Troy nodded his head agreement.

As soon as their breakfast was brought out, Hunter's hand wandered back down to Gabriella's thigh. Instead of just running his fingers over her skin, Hunter actually squeezed the top of it. Gabriella casually grabbed her fork and then stabbed his hand. Hunter jumped up to his feet yelling in pain. Everyone looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, was that your hand groping my thigh?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"What?" Troy demanded.

"I apologize for my inappropriate behavior and promise to keep my distance from you from now." Hunter promised before moving away from the young woman.

Troy quickly pulled Gabriella closer to him letting every guy there know who she belonged to. Gabriella smiled proudly. She leaned over and gave Troy a quick kiss.

"See, your girl knows how to take care of herself." she declared as Troy and his parents both laughed in agreement.


	15. Forgive Me?

**Title:Forgive Me?**

"So has she talked to you yet?" Chad asked Troy at lunch on Friday.

"No, I spent over three hours trying to get her to open her balcony door last night." Troy answered. "Finally, she opened the door but it was only to throw water on me and ordered me to go way."

"What exactly happened between the two of you?" Jason asked. "All we know is what happened last Friday after school when she slapped you."

_Flashback: One Week Ago_

"Troy, I got the part." Gabriella announced happily to her boyfriend.

Gabriella had tried for the part of Laurie in the community play's version of 'Oklahoma'. Even though he wasn't going to be able to try out himself, Troy convinced her to promising her that he would be there every night watching her. What he didn't know was that his biggest basketball rival from West High found out that he wasn't auditioning and took the advantage of maybe upstaging Troy Bolton in Gabriella's life.

"That's great, Babe." Troy told her kissing her gently. "Who's your leading man? Ryan?"

"No, he's playing the leading man's best friend, Will Parker." Gabriella answered. "Some guy named Brad Thompson is playing Curly."

"Brad Thompson?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, he's on their basketball team. Do you know him?"

"Oh, I know him alright. He still holds a grudge against me for beating his team every time."

"Well, he's very nice and he's got a great voice."

"You're not doing the play, Gabriella." Troy told her.

"What?" Gabriella asked thinking he was joking. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I don't want you near Thompson."

"Troy, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"No, I don't. You're not doing the play."

"Excuse me, Bolton, but you're not the boss of me. I'm going to be in this play." Gabriella declared, furious that he was not happy for her.

"No you're not, I forbid you do it." Troy told her loudly causing everyone around them to stare at the couple.

"You forbid me?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't want you to be in the same time zone as that creep let alone act like you're in love with him. Because all he is going to try and do is get into your pants and make you feel like a cheap whore."

Gabriella then did something she or everyone else at school thought she would ever to anyone, especially Troy Bolton, she slapped him. The entire hallway went silent as everyone waited to see what the couple would do next. Gabriella pushed past Troy, not giving him a chance to say anything else. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, who had seen the whole thing, quickly followed her. Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Ryan walked up to Troy to see what had happened.

_Flashback Ends_

That had happened one week ago. The longest week of Troy's life. Gabriella had refused to talk to Troy at all. She had avoided him in the hallways by ducking into the first girls' bathroom she could reach. In class, she would sit next to Sharpay moving Zeke to her normal seat next Troy. The girls had surrounded Gabriella and refused to leave her alone when Troy would ask to speak to her in private. The last things Gabriella said to Troy were said last Friday night on her balcony.

_Flashback_

"Come on, Gabby!" Troy pleaded from her balcony. "Please open the door!"

"Singing isn't going to bail you out this time." Gabriella shouted from her room. "So, I suggest you leave now."

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

Just then Gabriella opened her balcony door. She smiled sweetly at Troy before throwing water at him and slamming the door shut. Troy stood there with water dripping from his face still in shock of what just happened.

"I'm glad we had this talk." he told the closed door.

_Flashback Ends_

"That's it, I'm not taking this anymore." Troy announced standing up.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked trying to sit him back down.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Now, don't do anything rash." Ryan said as Troy got up.

"I'm not." Troy stated walking over to the girls' table.

"He's going to do something rash, isn't he?" Zeke asked as everyone nodded their heads.

Just then the entire cafeteria was silent as Gabriella screamed loudly. Everyone watched in shock as Troy threw his girlfriend over his shoulder and began to walk out of the cafeteria. Gabriella was not going without a struggle.

"Bolton, put me down this instant!" Gabriella shouted furiously.

Troy ignored her as he kicked the cafeteria doors opened and walked out. Gabriella folded her arms realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere with her struggling. She bit her lip as Troy walked up to their rooftop garden. Once they were there, Troy sat Gabriella back on her feet. Gabriella made to make a break for it, but Troy grabbed her arm before she could move.

"Don't even think about it." he told her.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"I want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to listen."

"Gabby, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should never had forbid you to drop out of the play when I know you were excited about being in it. It's just, I know Brad and he's someone that I don't want you to be around only because I'm scared for you."

"Troy, nothing is going to happen to me. I'll never accept a ride home from him; Ryan's going to be with all the time so I'll never be alone with him. Please you have to trust me." Gabriella said.

"I do trust you. Will you let me help you rehearse with you at your place?"

"I think I can work that out." Gabriella agreed smirking slightly.

"You have to kiss him don't you?"

"Yeah. How about this, each time that I kiss him, you get five kisses to his one? Do we have a deal?"

"I think we've got a deal." Troy agreed kissing Gabriella gently, yet lovingly.

"Finally!" their friends yelled from the staircase.


	16. Misunderstandings

**Title: Misunderstandings**

**I got this idea from watching an old I Love Lucy episode. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Troy and Gabriella were up in her room reading their current reading for English. Taylor and Chad were coming over later on for a double date. Troy was reading aloud while Gabriella finished getting ready. Gabriella was in front of her mirror doing her hair and make up. Troy was lounging on her bed reading. But with the balcony door opened, they did not know that their reading could be heard from down in Gabriella's backyard, where Taylor and Chad were making out under the tree seeing as they had gotten there early.

"Troy, can you read louder?" Gabriella asked. "I can't hear."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"You are never to see him again!" Troy shouted. "If I ever see him near you again, you will be sorry! You only belong to me! You are not supposed to talk to anyone without my permission." Troy read loudly.

His voice carried down to the yard. Taylor and Chad stopped kissing and looked up at Gabriella's bedroom. They had never heard Troy ever speak to Gabriella like that. He always was the most loving person towards her and was always gentle around her. But then again, they had never been around to hear them when they were alone. Taylor pulled away from Chad to move closer to hear them better.

"I'll kill you before I let you go!" Troy continued. "Do you understand? Answer me when I'm talking to you. You are nothing without me. I made you who you are!"

"We've got to do something." Taylor whispered tearfully. "I can't believe Gabby was keeping this from us! Troy's abusive towards her!"

"I can't believe Troy would abuse Gabby." Chad added. "I thought he practically worshipped the ground she walked on."

"From now on, when you're out in public, you dress how I tell you to dress, you don't speak unless you're spoken to, and you do not dance with anyone but me!" Troy read getting up off the bed. "Answer me!"

"I'm done." Gabriella said. "Are you at a stopping point?"

"Yeah. Where do you want me to put it?"

"Just toss it to me, I'll put it away."

"I don't hear anything." Taylor whispered. "I don't know if that's a good or a bad sign."

"It's a bad sign; I know that when Troy is furious, he talks quietly."

"How do you know?"

"When he hears some of the team talking about Gabriella inappropriately, he tells them to back off and stopped talking about her. Now I know it's just to keep face."

"Ow!" Gabriella suddenly exclaimed from her room.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other in shock and fear. They could never imagine Troy ever hitting Gabriella, not ever. Troy was always the one to protect Gabriella from being hit on by creeps, or other guys who wanted to just get into her pants. Chad had to keep a firm grip on Taylor, partly because he wanted to see what Gabriella would do and partly because he was fearful of what Troy would do to Taylor.

"Here you go." Troy said tossing the book to Gabriella.

"Ow!" Gabriella exclaimed as the book hit her eye.

Troy quickly rushed to her. Gabriella had her hand pressed against her eye. Troy lifted her face to look at her.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry." Troy said inspecting her eye. "I don't think anything is wrong, just a black eye. Come on, we'll put some ice on to keep the swelling down."

Troy led Gabriella down to her kitchen. He put some ice into a towel and gently placed it on Gabriella's eye. Gabriella flinched when the coldness hit her skin.

"I'm sorry." Troy repeated kissing her head gently. "I should have not thrown it before you said ok."

"No, it's ok." Gabriella told him. "It was an accident."

Just then the doorbell rang. Gabriella and Troy walked to answer it knowing that it was Taylor and Chad. Troy opened the door and opened his mouth to greet them but he himself was greeted with a punch in the face from Chad. Gabriella screamed in surprise when she saw this happen. She went to go help him get up when Taylor stopped her. Gabriella looked at her best friend in shock.

"Why are you helping him?" Taylor asked. "He's abusing you!"

"What?" Troy and Gabriella asked in shock.

"We heard you, you don't have to defend him anymore." Chad shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked getting up.

"We were down in the backyard when we heard you abusing Gabby!" Taylor cried.

"Him abuse me?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Have you both lost your mind?" Troy asked in anger. "You all should know the last person to ever raise a hand to Gabriella."

"Well, how do you explain the shouting about how you made Gabriella who she was and that she was nothing without you?" Chad demanded.

"I was reading it from the book we had to read for English, which you would know if you were reading like the assignment told us." Troy shouted at his friend.

"Well, what about Gabriella's black eye?" Taylor asked.

"Troy was tossing me the book and it hit me in the eye." Gabriella explained. "It was a complete accident."

"That's the oldest trick in the book." Chad shouted. "Give us one reason why reason why we should believe this?"

"Because it's the truth!" Gabriella shouted tearfully. "You all know that Troy could never hurt me on purpose, and I would never hurt him!"

Taylor and Chad were taken back with how emotional Gabriella was. Troy was trying his best to comfort her. He then carefully lifted her face to inspect her eye once again. He then kissed her forehead gently.

"We're sorry." Chad said quietly. "We heard you reading and well, we just jumped to conclusions."

"We just really care about Gabriella and we don't want to see anything bad happen to her." Taylor said. "We should have talked to you first before Chad punched you."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Man." Chad said to Troy.

"I appreciate you thinking about Gabriella and her safety, but I assure you that I am the last person to ever abuse Gabriella and I am the first person to protect her." Troy said.

"We can't tell you how sorry we are." Taylor said.

"Dinner is on us tonight." Chad stated.

"That's not necessary." Troy said.

"Please?" Chad continued. "I feel terrible about punching you; this is the one thing that will make me feel better."

"Alright." Troy finally agreed.

Chad and Taylor never once thought that Troy was abusive to Gabriella ever again. The next day at school, whispers about Gabriella's eye spread through out the school. Chad and Taylor were the first to defend their two best friends by saying that it was brought on by Gabriella missing the book that Troy tossed her. Nobody really believed them which resulted in Chad trying to prove that it really is possible. This led to him tossing a book to Taylor in a crowded hallway and Taylor missing it giving her a black eye. And this led to the regular argument between Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie that would last for a week.


	17. Too Far

**Title: Too Far**

"So, are you finally giving on Gabriella Montez?" Eric Spencer asked Chase.

"Nope, I'm going bang her even if she's not aware of it." Chase said handing Eric a small bottle.

"What's this?"

"The date rape drug. By the time she gets out of this cloud, I'll be long gone."

"Dude, I know you want Bolton's girl, but this going too far."

"You're right, this is too far." Chase lied.

Unbeknownst to that they were being discussed by their worst enemy, Troy and Gabriella were messing around on his backyard basketball court. Troy was showing her how to throw a perfect free throw. Gabriella managed to make them all despite his attempts of distracting her by kissing her neck or placing his hands anywhere south of her waist.

"Troy." Gabriella giggled as he laughed as well. "You're not being fair."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

The two continued to fool around some more before Troy picked up Gabriella and spun her around. Gabriella managed to get free and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her in for a kiss.

"Spend the night." Troy whispered against her lips.

"Your parents." Gabriella stated.

"Gone for the weekend."

"I don't know." she teased.

"How about this, if I make this basket, you stay for the weekend." Troy said looking directly into Gabriella's eye as he held the ball up ready to make a blind shot.

"Babe, if you make nothing but net without even looking at the basket, I'll do a striptease for you." Gabriella said.

Troy then effortlessly made a perfect basket without moving his eyes an inch. Gabriella barely got to see the ball go through the net before she heard Troy chuckle. She looked up at her boyfriend.

"You've made that basket before haven't you?" she asked her grinning boyfriend.

"A few times." Troy agreed. "So Montez, when do I get that striptease?"

"Let's go, we've got that party tonight." Gabriella said pulling Troy towards the house.

"Screw the party." Troy stated pulling her inside the house. "Let's have our own right here."

"You told everyone that we would be there."

"We'll go. But, we're going to be there for no more than an hour and we're going to be late." Troy stated when they walked into his bedroom.

"I guess I can live with that." Gabriella said as Troy closed the door.

A couple of hours into the party, the captain of the basketball team and his girlfriend finally showed up. They walked over to their close knit group of friends. Troy draped his arms across Gabriella's shoulder.

"So, where were you guys?" Chad asked.

"Dinner." Troy answered sharing a secretive smile with Gabriella.

"Gabby, come on." Sharpay said pulling her along. "Let's go get something to drink."

"And some girl talk." Taylor added quietly.

"So, why were you and Troy really late?" Sharpay asked.

"We told you, dinner." Gabriella answered.

"Yeah, right." Kelsi teased.

"Give us the details." Taylor stated.

"We lost track of time playing basketball and then Troy made the two of us a nice dinner." Gabriella explained.

Chase was carefully following Gabriella around. He told his teammates he wasn't going to use the drug on her, but he wanted to humiliate Bolton. Gabriella was turning around to follow the other girls when Chase "accidentally" knocked her drink over.

"I'm sorry." Chase told her.

"It's alright." Gabriella said.

"Here, take my drink, just picked it up."

"Thanks."

Gabriella took a small sip of the drink and went to join the other girls on the couch. Chase smiled to himself. Gabriella laughed as she sat down next to Sharpay. Chase knew the drug would not take too long to kick in.

Only minutes later, Gabriella began to feel dizzy. She sat her drink down and told the other three she was going to the bathroom. She carefully stood up and tried to regain her senses. The girls watched as she walked away to find a bathroom and grew suspicious about her drink. Sharpay reached over and picked it up. She smelled it and passed it over to Taylor who took a date rape testing kit out of her purse. Whenever they were at big parties like this and their boyfriends weren't with them the entire time, Taylor always made sure that she carried a few tests to see if any of their drinks were laced with anything.

Chase saw Gabriella get up to find a bathroom. He followed her as she stumbled through the crowd. Gabriella suddenly locked her knees together and almost fell. Chase came up from behind and caught her.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, I'll help you." Chase said leading her towards the stairs.

Eric saw his friend lead a very drugged Gabriella upstairs. He couldn't believe that Chase would actually drug her. He quickly set off to find Troy. At the same time, Taylor's test finished.

"Oh god." Taylor whispered. "Somebody drugged it."

"Troy!" Sharpay shouted louder than the music.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Troy." Eric said approaching him.

"Just a minute. What is it, Shar?"

"She's been drugged." Kelsi answered.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Somebody put the date rape drug into Gabby's drink." Kelsi continued.

"It was Chase." Eric got in. "He's taking her upstairs right now."

Troy instantly began shoving people out of the way ordering to them to move out of his way as he began to move through the crowd. The girls and the rest of the basketball team followed closely behind them. Eric had gone to gather up some of the football team knowing that Chase probably wouldn't back away without a fight.

"Can you go get Troy?" Gabriella asked as Chase picked her up. "I want to go home."

"Let me help you first."

Chase then kicked a bedroom door open. By this time, Gabriella was almost unconscious. Chase sat her limp body on the bed before going over to lock the door.

"Is Troy coming?" Gabriella asked in a whisper.

"No, I'll take care you." Chase said crawling into bed with her.

"I really need Troy right now. I want him to take me home."

Just then somebody was trying to open the door. Chase swore and tried to find away out of the room. Gabriella remained knocked out on the bed.

Troy was racing upstairs. He saw a door close and quickly ran to it. He shouted for Chad to help him when he saw that it was locked. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were all in tears as they thought about Gabriella being violated without her knowing or her permission.

"Chase, open the goddamned door!" Troy demanded furiously as he banged on the door. "Gabby!"

"Break the door down!" Chad as Troy began to try and kick it down.

Chad then joined him and with two more kicks, the door flew off the hinges. They all raced into the bedroom. Gabriella was sprawled out on the bed completely knocked out. Taylor quickly checked for a pulse. She then nodded up at Troy saying she was going to be fine. Troy then looked up and saw the window opened. He rushed over to see Chase running away from the house.

"He's not worth it." Zeke told his friend once he saw the look on his face. "We'll deal with him later. Gabby's more important."

Troy nodded his head and walked back over to the bed. He looked down at his drugged and unconscious girlfriend. The thought of someone doing this to her made him literally want to strangle them. Chase had gone too far this time.

"I'm gonna kill him." Troy declared, his temper getting the better of him.

"Troy, stay calm for Gabby." Chad told him. "You don't want to put her through what happened with her coach again do you?"

"No."

"Then we'll let the police handle this." Chad continued. "Gabby's more important."

"Chad's right." Jason agreed.

"Come on, Babe." Troy said trying to wake Gabriella up. "Baby, please wake up."

"It's no use, she's going to be out for awhile." Taylor said. "Where should we go?"

"My house." Troy answered picking his girlfriend up. "My parents are out of town and her mom was letting her stay the weekend since she was going to be busy working."

Everyone headed back downstairs. Troy made a beeline for the front door. The others grabbed theirs', as well as Troy and Gabriella's belongings and headed out. Troy carefully Gabriella in the passenger seat of his car. Everyone else got into the car that he or she came in and followed Troy to his house.

Morning sunlight filtered into Troy's room. Gabriella was carefully and sagely tucked into Troy's bed. Troy was sitting in a chair next to his bed resting his head on the mattress. Gabriella's hand was safely in his. Chad was sound asleep in a bean bag chair and Taylor was in his lap and a blanket was draped over them. Sharpay and Zeke were on the couch together, Kelsi and Jason were cuddled together on the floor. Ryan was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on Troy's desk. Gabriella began to slowly wake up. Her eyes fluttered opened and she blinked in confusion as she looked around Troy's room. How did she get here? She didn't remember anything after sitting on the couch with the girls. When did they get here? Did Troy drive or did she? Troy shifted as Gabriella sat up in bed.

"Gabby!" he exclaimed quietly.

He scrambled onto his bed next to her. Gabriella was slightly taken back when he began to kiss her several times. She pulled back when she felt as few tears drip onto her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why is everyone here? How did we get here?"

"You know the drink Chase gave you?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, did he spike it with alcohol?"

"He spiked it, but it wasn't with alcohol."

"What did he put in my drink?"

"He put the date rape drug in."

"Did he?" Gabriella asked fearfully.

"No, we got to you before he did anything." Troy answered to his terrified girlfriend as she started crying. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Just hold me." Gabriella tearfully pleaded.

Troy instantly wrapped his arms around her. It was then that he knew that their innocent childhoods were gone. With a reality of the real world hitting one of their own, the entire group was now no longer children, but now were grown up.


End file.
